Pheromone
by CarrotPaprika
Summary: Kyuhyun berambisi memiliki Siwon gara-gara mimpi aneh setiap malam. Setelah itu, apa jadinya jika ia harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa... Wonkyu. Yaoi, BL, NC-17. Don't like, don't read!


**Pheromone**

Fandom: Super Junior

Pairing: Wonkyu aka SiwonxKyuhyun

Rating: M/NC-17

Summary: Kyuhyun berambisi memiliki Siwon gara-gara mimpi aneh setiap malam. Setelah itu, apa jadinya jika ia harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa...

Warning: Smut, Boys Love, Yaoi, and whatever. Plus, OOCness everywhere. As for Changmin's fans, I wrote him as a womanizer here, sorry. If you don't like it, then go away!

Enjoy!

.

.

"Engghh... aaahhh..."

"Mm, suaramu sexy, Kyuhyun-ah."

Seorang laki-laki berambut brunet dan berkulit pucat mendesah seraya meraba bagian depannya, menyesuaikan irama dengan dorongan dari lelaki lain di belakangnya yang bertubuh lebih kekar. Mereka berdua berdiri di sudut kamar mandi, bertautan satu sama lain diiringi kucuran air shower yang menambah kesan erotis. Desahan sang laki-laki brunet yang terhimpit di antara tembok dan badan si laki-laki kekar semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ahh.. AH! Eumnghhhhhhh..."

"Keluarkan terus desahanmu, Kyuhyun-ah. Nnhh.."

"Ahn.. Si.."

.

Keringat mengucur dari dahinya, bahkan kaus tipis yang dikenakannya basah kuyup. Kyuhyun menyeka keningnya sembari mengatur napas yang tadi sempat terengah-engah. Dilihatnya bagian bawah, ada gundukan di celananya. Malu, ia bangkit menuju kamar mandi dan bergegas mengguyur badannya dengan air dingin serta berharap bisa mengenyahkan mimpi tadi dari pikirannya.

Hei, tunggu dulu.. bukan sekali ini Kyuhyun mengalami mimpi basah—sangat basah mungkin—, tapi yang mengherankan ia sama sekali tak mengenal siapa pria yang bersamanya di mimpi itu. Begitu aneh, tapi sekaligus begitu nyata. Ia menggeleng mengusir pikiran-pikiran tersebut lalu dimatikannya shower—yang cukup membantunya menurunkan lonjakan libido akibat mimpi tadi—dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

.

Penampilannya biasa-biasa saja. Kacamata berframe nyaris bulat senantiasa bertengger di batang hidungnya, kerah kemejanya selalu terkancing rapi, baju yang agak kedodoran, dan rambut yang disisir asal-asalan. Biar orang berkata apa, toh bukan urusan mereka, pikirnya.

Nyaris semua mahasiswa di kampusnya memiliki selera jempolan untuk urusan fashion. Mungkin, bagi mereka Kyuhyun merupakan satu-satunya makhluk asing, alien, aneh, atau apalah yang setiap ia lewat selalu menerima banyak tatapan iba dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ditambah lagi dengan status Kyuhyun yang merupakan mahasiswa baru, membuat ia menjadi sasaran empuk para senior yang gemar mengerjai juniornya.

"Hei, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menoleh demi mendapati seorang Shim Changmin berlari ke arahnya. Shim Changmin merupakan satu-satunya orang yang mau berteman dengannya, walaupun tak selalu menemaninya di mana saja—karena kesibukannya mengejar gadis-gadis, barangkali. Yeah, Shim Changmin adalah playboy cap jempol yang terkenal seantero kampus. Terkadang ia membawa Kyuhyun ke kencannya bersama gadis yang berbeda setiap minggu, itupun jika gadis tersebut mau. Mungkin Changmin mencoba mengubah Kyuhyun menjadi pria 'normal' yang bisa mewarisi ke-playboy-annya.. ah, terlalu jauh, paling tidak berpenampilan lebih menarik lah.

"Ada apa" sahut Kyuhyun datar.

"Aiiish!" Changmin mengacak kasar rambut Kyuhyun yang sedikit meronta. "Anak ini, sudah lupa teman sendiri, ya?" sambungnya sambil memasang wajah sok memelas.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Hei, kau mau ini? Aku belikan minuman kesukaanmu." Changmin menyodorkan sekotak orange juice ke Kyuhyun, sedangkan dia sendiri segera menenggak sekaleng soda dan melempar kaleng kosongnya jauh-jauh.

"Dasar jorok." sahut Kyuhyun. Ia kembali meneguk jusnya ketika tiba-tiba matanya tertuju ke arah tas plastik yang sedari tadi dibawa Changmin, di dalamnya terlihat sebuah kemasan kotak kecil.

"Apa itu?"

"Hm? Oh ini," Changmin mengerling bungkusan plastik itu dan kembali memandang Kyuhyun dengan cengiran yang dibuat-buat. "Masa tidak tahu, sih? Nih lihat." Changmin mengeluarkan kemasan itu dan menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"K-Kondom? Untuk apa—"

Changmin menggeleng-geleng heran, tapi masih dengan senyum lebar yang melekat di wajahnya. "Ckckck. Kyuhyun-ah, buat apa lagi kalau bukan untuk bercinta dengan gadis-gadis? Ah, malam ini akan menjadi malam terindah yang pernah ada. Pertama-tama, aku akan menunggu di bar, lalu gadisku datang dan kami akan mabuk dan berdansa sepanjang malam, lalu kami akan pergi ke hotel dan—"

"Stop!" Kyuhyun memotong dengan cepat. Wajahnya sudah merah padam mendengar penjelasan temannya yang ngawur itu, ia tak perlu mendengar lebih jauh lagi.

"Oh, ayolah Kyu," Changmin memasang wajah memelas, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali dengan wajah mesumnya. "Apa kau tidak mau dengar desahan seksi mereka saat bercinta? Aah... aah... aahhhhhhh." Ia menirukan suara mendesah gadis-gadis yang menurutnya seksi—tapi lebih pantas disebut cempreng kalau ia yang menirukan.

Pikiran Kyuhyun melayang ke malam sebelumnya, malam ketika ia bermimpi sedang melakukan... sex dengan seorang laki-laki yang bahkan belum dikenalnya. Ia masih ingat secara mendetail apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpinya. Ia ingat, di mimpi itu ia mendesah, sementara lelaki yang bersamanya melenguh pelan, tubuh mereka bersimbah peluh dan saling menekan satu sama lain. Oh tidak..kenapa harus kuingat-ingat lagi, pikirnya. Mukanya yang tadi memerah menjadi semakin merah. Harus diakui, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan memori itu dari kepalanya barang sedikitpun.

"Hey, Kyu?" lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Ah? Oh iya, aku lupa aku ada kuliah setengah jam lagi. Bye, Min." dengan gugup ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari situasi tidak nyaman ini dan segera berlari menuju ke kelasnya. Sementara, Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali dengan aktivitasnya.

.

"Mana Yesung-hyung?" tanya Choi Siwon pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang memetik gitar malas-malasan.

Choi Siwon adalah drummer band kampus, Super Junior, yang amat tenar. Siwon sendiri adalah putra seorang CEO sebuah perusahaan. Di tahun ketiganya ini, ia bahkan sudah ditawari untuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya tanpa wisuda terlebih dahulu, tapi ia menolak dan bersikeras menamatkan pendidikannya dan bergabung dengan Super Junior.

"Entahlah, Leeteuk-hyung juga belum kembali." sahut Lee Sungmin.

Sungmin, mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang menjadi gitaris band Super Junior. Sementara itu, Yesung-hyung yang mereka maksud adalah vokalis band, dan Leeteuk-hyung adalah keyboardist. Yesung setingkat dengan Sungmin, sedangkan Leeteuk sudah lulus dua tahun lalu dan selain menjadi keyboardist, ia bekerja di penerbitan buku.

"Aiish, membosankan. Donghae juga tak bisa datang. Aku ke perpus dulu."

"Yah! Choi Siwon, tunggu! Aku ikut!" Sungmin segera berlari mengejar dongsaengnya itu. Maklum, ia paling takut ditinggal sendirian.

.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya di kursi terdekat. Saat ini ia berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh gara-gara mimpi (basah) itu. Ia sendiri kabur diam-diam dari kelas saat dosen tidak memperhatikan dan bergegas menuju perpustakaan. Tempat ini memang menjadi favoritnya ketika ia sedang tidak mood mengikuti kuliah atau tidak konsen seperti sekarang.

Ia mengambil beberapa buku saat didengarnya ada yang berbicara.

"Apa katamu? Yesung-hyung kecelakaan? Ini tidak mungkin..."

"Siwon, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pergi ke sana?"

"Oke.. Hyung, kau ada di rumah sakit kan?...baik, aku kesana...Donghae? dia sedang di Mokpo, tapi kuusahakan untuk menghubunginya...Oke, hyung, kalau ada sesuatu telepon kami."

Telepon diputus.

"Siwon? Bagaimana—"

Siwon tidak menjawab, ia langsung menarik pergelangan Sungmin dan berlari sampai...

"Aw!"

"Ouch!"

Siwon menabrak Kyuhyun sampai buku-bukunya berjatuhan.

"Maaf, kami terburu-buru. Kau tak apa-apa kan?"

Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan, ia menggosok sikunya yang sempat terantuk rak buku saat bertabrakan dengan Siwon tadi. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambili bukunya, tapi dengan sigap Siwon mendahuluinya.

"Ini. Maafkan kami, ya. Teman kami sakit dan kami harus cepat-cepat pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang." ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum, ia lalu bergegas pergi. "Ayo, hyung."

"Hei, hei. Siwon, tunggu!" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terpana sejenak. Rasa-rasanya ia familiar dengan orang itu. Suaranya, postur tubuhnya. Tapi siapa?

.

"Hhhaaahh...hyung!"

"Aku...mencintaimu, Kyuhyun-aaaahn.."

"Aku juga...AAHHH! SIWON HYUNG!"

Lalu semuanya pudar.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Kyuhyun kembali terbangun, peluhnya bercucuran dan nafasnya terengah-engah. Ah, lagi-lagi mimpi itu.

'Siwon? Aku bermimpi tentang Siwon? Tapi siapa Siwon itu sebenarnya?' pikirannya otomatis kacau.

'Tunggu, Siwon itu kan...'

Ia lalu teringat kejadian di perpustakaan kemarin siang. Mukanya semerah tomat sekarang. Kalau diingat-ingat lebih jauh lagi, lelaki yang ada di mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya juga...Siwon?

'Tidak, tak mungkin..' ia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras, seolah dengan itu dapat membuatnya lupa akan apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan celananya, maka ia menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Ia membelalak, mimpi tadi ternyata membuatnya ejakulasi betulan. Mukanya yang merah semakin memanas, tanpa sadar sebutir air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Siwon, siapa kau sebenarnya?

.

"Bagaimana ini, hyung?" tanya Siwon cemas.

"Entahlah, Siwon." Leeteuk menghela napas. Ia memalingkan mukanya ke arah Yesung yang termangu-mangu, lalu beralih ke lengannya yang lecet. "Aku bisa pulih dalam beberapa hari saja, tapi dia.." kembali ia menatap Yesung. "Kata dokter, pita suaranya tidak berfungsi sementara waktu, entah karena trauma atau yang lainnya. Walaupun tidak kritis, tapi masa penyembuhannya memakan waktu lama, dia tidak mungkin bisa bernyanyi dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Lagi, dia meminta keluar dari rumah sakit lebih cepat dan lebih memilih di sini? Hah, yang benar saja!" sahut Siwon. Ia memandangi studio mereka yang terkesan pengap. Memang sih, Yesung terkenal sebagai orang paling aneh seantero kampus—ia bahkan pernah membawa bekal sandwich berisi udang hidup—,tapi Siwon tak habis pikir dengan keputusannya yang sembrono.

"Baiklah, kita cari penggantinya untuk sementara sampai dia sembuh. Bagaimana?"

Yesung menatap mereka berdua dengan horror.

"Hmm," Siwon bangkit dari duduknya tanpa mengacuhkan tatapan Yesung. "Bagus juga. Aku ke kantin dulu, hyung!"

.

Malang bagi Kyuhyun, sewaktu berjalan di koridor ia bertatap muka dengan Choi Siwon. Wajahnya memerah seketika. Siwon tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Hai, kau yang kemarin kan?"

"A-Ah, itu.." dalam hati ia mengutuk diri sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Cho Kyuhyun mendadak lemah seperti ini? Padahal di kesehariannya ia sangat jaim.

"Ehm. Kau mengganggu jalanku. Minggir!" setengah mati ia menyembunyikan debar jantungnya dan muka udang rebusnya.

"Ohoho. Baiklah, baiklah." Siwon berpura-pura menyerah sambil mengangkat tangannya, lalu menyingkir dan membuat gestur seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah boss-nya. "Silahkan, Tuan."

Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, ia bergegas pergi tapi sebelum sempat beranjak lima langkah, Siwon menahan lengannya. "Kau tahu," Siwon berbisik di telinganya, membuatnya bergidik. "Kau bisa saja bergabung dengan band kami. Suaramu cukup bagus, sebetulnya. Tapi... mukamu itu terlalu cemberut. Hehe.."

Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun meremang.

"Dan lagi, badanmu itu terlalu kurus. Banyak-banyaklah minum susu."

Pada akhirnya Siwon melepasnya pergi, sambil tetap tersenyum dan melambai ke arahnya.

.

Kyuhyun membasuh mukanya seolah-olah hal itu bisa mengusir panas di tubuhnya. Siwon... benar-benar godaan besar baginya. Orang itu perlahan-lahan mengubahnya 180 derajat, mulai dari kepribadiannya sampai orientasi seksualnya. Ia bahkan mengguyur kepalanya dengan air kran, tapi panas itu semakin menjadi-jadi seiring pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Siwon, Siwon, dan Siwon.

Tak tahan lagi, ia memutuskan untuk mengunci diri di salah satu bilik. Kyuhyun duduk di kloset yang tertutup, tasnya dilempar sembarangan. Ia membuka resleting celananya yang terasa sesak, lalu mendesah lega ketika barang kebanggaannya terbebaskan.

Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengelus kejantanannya. Ada sedikit perasaan asing, tapi nikmat. Dilanjutkannya gerakan tadi tapi dengan tempo lebih cepat, tanpa sadar ia pun terlarut dalam ekstasi.

"Aah..nnhh.."

Semakin lama, semakin ia membayangkan bahwa Siwon yang membelainya. Fantasi liarnya semakin terasa nyata seiring gerakannya yang semakin cepat.

"S-Siwon-ssi...aah.."

Di fantasi Kyuhyun, Siwon berlutut di depannya. Tangannya mengelus bagian dalam kedua belah paha putih tanpa cacat itu. Lalu, Siwon mendekatkan mulutnya ke kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang dan meniupkan udara di atasnya. Kyuhyun mencengkeram rambut Siwon tanda ia sudah sangat terangsang.

"Argh.. Siwon-ssi.."

"Panggil aku hyung, Kyuhyun-ah." Ia lalu memasukkan penis Kyuhyun ke dalam mulutnya.

"HYUNG! Ooh.."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, tangannya meremas-remas rambut Siwon tanpa henti. Ia begitu menyukai apa yang Siwon lakukan terhadapnya. Akal sehatnya melayang.

"Ngh, Siwon-hyung..aku mau..AAAHHHHH!"

Dalam sekejap, Kyuhyun mencapai puncaknya. Ia terengah-engah. Fantasi tadi hilang sudah. Yang ada kini adalah tangannya yang berlumuran sperma menggenggam penisnya sendiri. Rona merah menyebar di pipinya selagi ia membersihkan semuanya dengan tissue. 'Kyuhyun, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?' rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

Hanya ada satu orang yang harus bertanggung jawab tentang semua ini.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja meletakkan tasnya ketika terdengar beberapa orang berbicara.

"Hei, kudengar Super Junior mencari vokalis baru ya?"

"Benar, Yesung mengalami kecelakaan kemarin lusa. Makanya, mereka mencari vokalis pengganti. Kau mau bergabung?"

"Pengganti? Ah, paling cuma sebulan saja. Gak, deh."

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya. Super Junior? Bukannya itu band kampus paling tenar? Tunggu dulu, bukankah Choi Siwon itu salah satu personel Super Junior? Ah..

Perlahan, wajah Kyuhyun dihiasi seringai. Tunggu saja Choi Siwon, akan kujadikan kau milikku, batinnya.

.

Dua hari kemudian.

Changmin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. Demi apa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang kuno dan bisa dibilang cupu rela mengubah penampilannya menjadi lebih modis. Kyuhyun yang sekarang ini tidak lagi memakai kacamata, gantinya ia memakai sepasang softlens berwarna cokelat. Rambutnya yang biasanya kumal, kini tertata rapi. Pakaiannya juga tidak lagi monoton seperti dulu.

Kyuhyun mendesis kesal, lalu melempar tasnya ke arah Changmin. Ia sudah berberat hati melupakan gengsinya dan mati-matian mencari mode yang pas untuk dirinya, tapi malah disambut gelak tawa.

"Maaf, maaf." Changmin mencoba menahan tawa sembari memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Memotretmu lalu memajang hasilnya di mading?"

Kyuhyun melotot kepada Changmin yang kembali tertawa.

"Jujur saja, Kyu. Seleramu harus kuacungi jempol kali ini. Tapi... pfft..tapi, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Setan mana yang tega merasukimu sampai kau harus berubah penampilan seperti ini, huh huh huh?"

"Itu karena...karena aku tak tahan dengan orang-orang di sini, Min. Mereka semua meremehkanku. Makanya..."

"Hmm?"Alis Changmin terangkat.

"Makanya... aku pikir, setelah berubah seperti ini, aku ingin bergabung dengan Super Junior."

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang aku mau..."

"Bukan, maksudku, kau serius?"

"Ck," Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Selama ini ia tak pernah sedikitpun ragu mengambil keputusan, tapi Changmin malah menganggapnya bercanda.

"Aku serius!"

Hening.

"Mmmm.. Apa kau yakin dengan kemampuan vokalmu?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Benar juga, selama ini ia tak pernah menyanyi sekali pun. Tahu-tahunya, Siwon berkata padanya kalau suaranya indah. Tapi...

"Aku tetap akan maju, Min. Masalah menghapal lagu, aku bisa menghapalnya dalam sekejap. Pokoknya aku tidak akan menyerah." Kilatan tampak sekilas di sudut matanya.

Dan itu pertama kali Changmin memandangi sahabatnya dengan khawatir.

.

"Eh?" Leeteuk terpana. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin?"

"Seratus persen." Siwon mengangguk mantap. "Aku langsung tahu anak itu punya potensi besar walaupun baru sesaat mendengar suaranya. Percayalah, hyung."

"Hmmm.. Kalau begitu bawa anak itu kemari."

"Oke, boss."

Siwon hendak meraih pegangan pintu ketika tiba-tiba daun pintunya dibuka dengan sedikit kasar, membuat hidungnya terantuk.

"OWW!" Siwon mengaduh keras sambil memegangi hidungnya. Sesaat kemudian, ia memandangi satu figur yang berdiri di ambang pintu—yang mendadak bisa membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakitnya.

"Wow," Siwon otomatis menghela napas pelan.

Sosok itu—yang ternyata Kyuhyun—memasang sedikit senyumnya. Ia memandang Siwon yang terpana dengan hidung berlumuran darah karena terantuk pintu—atau mungkin juga karena terpesona dengan penampilan Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk yang ikut bengong, mencoba membuka percakapan, "Anu, kau ini siapa?"

Kyuhyun meraih tissue box dan mengelap darah di hidung Siwon. Siwon yang masih mematung semakin terbelalak dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat, desiran samar terasa menggerayangi setiap pembuluh darahnya.

"Aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. Kudengar, kalian mencari vokalis pengganti. Makanya, aku harap kalau kalian tidak keberatan..."

"Ah, iya. Siwon sudah cerita sedikit tentangmu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kami harus mengujimu terlebih dahulu."

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut hidung Siwon, masih sambil tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat jelas semburat kemerahan di wajah tampan itu. Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam hati, ia sudah menduga misi ini berhasil. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi...

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan."

.

...Na ije gyeolhonhae geu aeui maldeutgo

Hanchameul amumaldo hal suga eobseotjyo

Geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal

Saranghae deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi ttaemune...

Siwon terperangah.7 Years of Love, bagaimana mungkin ia dan seorang Cho Kyuhyun mempunyai lagu favorit yang sama. Kyuhyun benar-benar memiliki suara emas, jauh lebih baik dari yang mampu dibayangkannya. Perlahan, desiran itu berubah semakin nyata. Seolah jutaan kupu-kupu ingin menyeruak keluar dari perutnya. Oh Tuhan, apakah makhluk ini merupakan anugerah atau cobaan.

"Bagus, Kyuhyun-ssi." Leeteuk mengangguk, tersenyum. Sungmin dan Donghae yang duduk di belakangnya turut bertepuk tangan. Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit, mencoba bersopan santun. "Terimakasih, hyung." ujarnya.

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, ayo kita rayakan dengan ini." Leeteuk mengeluarkan beberapa krat soju. Ia menepis tangan Yesung yang hendak meraih sebotol soju tanpa menghiraukan tatapan memelas yang dilempar ke arahnya.

"Tidak boleh! Kau kan belum sembuh betul!"

Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sementara itu, Siwon tengah meneguk sojunya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar berbeda 180 derajat dari yang pertama kali ia lihat.

Tanpa memandang pun, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon tengah menatapnya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati, mungkin ini momen yang pas untuk membuat Siwon menjadi miliknya.

"Ayo hyung, tambah lagi." Kyuhyun menuangkan soju lagi ke gelasnya, lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Siwon. Siwon yang sudah menghabiskan sebotol soju hanya bisa menuruti Kyuhyun.

"Hngh," Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyeringai. Choi Siwon benar-benar mempunyai toleransi alkohol rendah. Hanya sebotol dan dia langsung mabuk.

"Astaga," Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyun-ah, sebagai anggota baru sebaiknya kau bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan atau apalah. Ck, merepotkan saja."

"Baik, hyung."

Ah, ini semua hanya membuat jalanku semakin mudah, pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Postur Siwon yang besar memang agak merepotkan, ia harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk memapah laki-laki itu. Untungnya ruang kesehatan tidak terlalu jauh dari situ, namun cukup sepi dan jarang dilewati orang.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Siwon di atas ranjang. Ia menikmati wajah tampan itu selama beberapa menit, kemudian menduduki kaki Siwon. Seringai puas terpampang di wajahnya. Perlahan, Kyuhyun menarik resleting celana jeans milik pemuda itu lalu menurunkannya hingga ke lutut. Tak sampai di situ saja, ia juga membuka resleting jaket navy blue yang melekat di badan Siwon dan melepas kemejanya sehingga perut six pack itu terekspos.

Tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibirnya. Pemandangan di depannya ini sungguh membuatnya terangsang, jauh lebih baik daripada foto wanita telanjang yang ia lihat di kamar Changmin. Jemarinya kini menyentuh boxer Siwon dan siap untuk menariknya, tapi...

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Yang ia tahu sekarang Changmin berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah shock. Pemandangan sahabatnya yang sedang berusaha menelanjangi seorang laki-laki ini mungkin akan terngiang di kepalanya seumur hidup. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau sahabatnya...

"U-uh.. kurasa...aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Hey, Min! Tunggu!" Kyuhyun segera beranjak menyusul Changmin dan meninggalkan Siwon di ruangan itu.

Yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu, Choi Siwon bangun dan memasang lagi pakaiannya dengan seulas seringaian tipis. Tanda-tanda mabuk di wajahnya sirna sudah. Faktanya, Siwon 100% sadar.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau ini ternyata agresif sekali."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
